Problem: A rectangle is $2$ meters long. The rectangle is also $9$ meters wide. What is its area?
Explanation: $2\text{ m}$ $9\text{ m}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 meters. The width is 9 meters. Thus the area is $2\times9$ square meters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 9 = 18 $ We can also count 18 square meters.